sparky's adventure
by SparkyTheHedghog
Summary: my first ever time writing a story. my oc sparky meeting the sonic crew. read and enjoy please review fairly. sorry if it seems short. rated t for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**sparky's adventure.**

**disclaimer: **I do not own any of the sonic team, sega does. I do not own Nate The Werehog either he belongs to my friend Nate the Werehog. However I do own Sparky The Hedgehog. See my profile for the details (sparky is my avatar.)

**chapter 1:** the meeting of the friends.

As the sun rose up in the morning casting light everywhere, as the sun shone through a gap in someone's curtains it lay on the face of a certain cerulean hedgehog, the hedgehog we all know and love known as Sonic. As he began to open his eyes revealing his sparkling emerald that shone bright in the sun. Sonic stretched as he got out of bed as he was getting some clothes on he smelt something, something he cant stay way from. In the kitchen tails was stood there making there breakfast when suddenly... "CHILLI DOGS." sonic screamed at the top of his lungs scaring tails, as tails was breathing a bit heavy from that he turned around and looked at sonic "sit down, calm down and wait. No need to be so hyperactive over food." tails demanded. Sonic did as his little brother asked, and replied "but chilli dogs a..." sonic was cut of by tails saying " I don't want to hear your story about chilli dogs again.

* * *

at the table with the food." sonic calm down your going to choke on them if you eat them that fast." tails warned sonic, but he just ignored his little brother and still wolfed down more chilli dogs. "*sigh* I don't know why I even try." tails muttered "ERM Sonic your not really wearing that today are you?" Tails questioned. Sonic had a dumbfound look on his face and said "why, nothings happening today." "*sigh* your forgot didn't you?" tails replied. Sonic tilted his head to the side " forgot about what, tails?" he questioned, "remember, silver is bringing two of his friends around for us to meet for when we go on that camping trip in 4 days" tails answered" oh, yea when is he coming round?" Sonic asked "*looking at clock* in 1 hour" tails replied "so you better hurry up and get washed and changed before they get here." tails demanded.

* * *

50 minutes later Sonic came into the living room to see tails dressed in a suit "he he tails were meeting new people not going out for dinner." sonic said whilst giggling a bit tails frowned "I'm just trying to look nice for our guests and it give a better appearance then jeans and a navy blue top." "its just something casual to show what we normally wear" Sonic replied and anyway it doesn't matter, tails you look smart and I'm sure people will like that.""OK they will be hear in 5 mins or should be anyway" tails said, "they don't have to be here exactly at 11 tails." Sonic said. exactly 5 mins later there was a know on the door "ill get it" tails said as he jumped off the sofa. tails opened the door to revile a white hedgehog and a brown werehog that was wearing a orange top and green shorts. "hey tails long time no see" silver happily said "hi silver come in you two" tails said moving out the to let silver and his friend in "hey sonic its been a while" silver said "ye to long silver its gonna be fun on this get-together of friend on the camp trip" sonic replied. "I know right, oh this is nate the werehog" silver said pointing at nate "hi guys" nate said "wow, I never thought id see a werehog i thought i was the only one until I defeated dark gia" sonic said "well I'm a werehog/human I can change to werehog by choice" nate explained (see Nate the Werehog's profile for details.) "whoa" sonic and tails both said.

after a while of talking and getting to know each other silver said "hey nate why do I feel we forgot something.""I don't know I think you'll remember soon."KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, "ill get it" tails said jumping of the sofa yet again. At the door "hello" tails said "er hi is silver here" a navy blue hedgehog asked "ye he's in the living room come on in" tails said moving to let the hedgehog pass. "hey silver this hedgehog came for you" tails said. silver turned his head to look at the hedgehog, "oh-no I'm so sorry that's what I forgot" silver said "ye you and nate just seemed to forget I was asleep in the car. you do realise both me and nate were suppose to meet them not just nate." the navy blue one stated "ye I'm sorry... right guys this is..." silver was interrupted by the hedgehog "sparky, sparky the hedgehog." sparky said "hi nice to meet you " sonic and tails said "*looking back and forth to silver and sparky* how come you two look familiar" sonic stated "silver, really hasn't told you about me has he." sparky replied " no he hasn't said anything" sonic said spark just looked at silver with a 'why did you forget to mention that important thing' look "hehe I guess I forgot to say" silver said "say what" sonic and tails said. Silver was about to reply when he got cut of by nate "there brothers" nate stated. sonic and tails stood there, eyes wide, mouths agape "silver. has. a. brother?" they both said "ye it isn't that surprising to find out is it" sparky replied.

Later after sonic and tails got to know sparky, sonic said "tails ill go call the others" "OK bro" tails replied. After sonic came back he decided to warn sparky and nate "Amy is annoying and clingy to me, rouge is a jewel thief so show nothing shiny, Knuckles is and idiot, shadow is a grumpy person all the time so don't really bother trying to socialize with him, cream and cheese, well cream is to young to understand allot of stuff and cheese is... well cheese is a choa, charmy is a hyper little bee do NOT give him any energy drinks, vector is loud, espio is a quiet ninja but is calm and will be easy to socialise with, jet is a fool, storm is big and an idiot, wave always winds tails up and blaze is a shy one a bit annoying and i personally think she has issues." sonic said but out of no were was punched in the face. When he got up of the floor he shouted "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" "you said blaze has issues she's my friend." sparky calmly replied "OK sorry... but seriously my face, you could have hit my arm or stomach." sonic said "oh well you deserved it in the face. like I said she's my friend." sparky said "*giggling* but you want her to be more than your friend right sparky." both nate and silver giggled. "WHAT N-N-NO" sparky shouted blushing slightly "oh you like blaze" sonic said putting his hand in sparky's shoulder " n-no" sparky stuttered he turned to silver and nate grabbed the heads shoved them together and muttered quietly so only they heard "shut up before you get hurt I told you I didn't want anyone to know." "ha-ha OK don't worry sparky we wont say any more." nate said "ye" silver said in agreement "you better." " we will not tell anyone that you like blaze." nate said "other than sonic and tails silver said running out of his grip singing "sparky and blaze sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g." "SILVER" sparky shouted running at him at the speed of light grabbing is neck and shoving him on the floor "you said..." he was cut of by nate dragging him of off silver "hey nate get off" sparky said "no he's your brother you nearly strangled him to death." nate stated "oh... *looks to silver* sorry bro" he said helping silver up " OK there the only two were telling don't worry."silver said "I didn't want anyone knowing" sparky replied embarrassed " so you do like her" sonic and tails said "er-um n-no" sparky tried to sound convincing but failed. "aaaawwww don't worry we wont tell anyone" sonic said " you better not.

* * *

later everyone arrived but blaze sparky walked up to sonic and said "were's blaze?" " she should be here soon don't worry sparky" sonic replied "WA-what why would I worry" sparky said " oh I think we both know the answer to that" sonic said grinning. 5 minutes later blaze arrived. as she walked in the door sparky walked over saying " hi blaze h-how y-you." "I'm fine thanks for asking." here and sparky then did a welcome hug, but shadow saw this and assumed they were dating "HEY LOOK AT THE TWO LOVE BIRDS." shadow shouted pointing at sparky and blaze " shut up emo were friends" sparky said. everyone gasped. "what did you call me you brat" shadow said angrily "oh did you not here me I said EMO. emo boy." sparky said cockily "oh your asking for it." shadow said getting into a fighting stance "bring it" sparky said doing the same "shadow you don't want to do that." silver warned. "oh yea I do. a kid isn't going to beat me he wont even hit me." shadow said "that's what you think. EMO." with that said they bot charged at each other...

* * *

**ha evil cliffhanger: **I hate to do this to you sorry.

so yea this is my first story (well chapter) please review so I can see if you liked it it will get interesting this is just the start of sparky coming into it.

hope you liked it R&R bye.

if you don't know who nate is go check out Nate the Werehog he is amazing and he inspired me to start writing my own stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparky's adventure.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the sonic team use in this story sega does, nor do I own Nate the Werehog my friend Nate the Werehog does. I do however own sparky the hedgehog.

**Previously: **later everyone arrived but Blaze, Sparky walked up to Sonic and said "where's Blaze?" "she should be here soon don't worry Sparky" Sonic replied "WA-what why would I worry" Sparky said" oh I think we both know the answer to that" Sonic said grinning. 5 minutes later Blaze arrived. As she walked in the door Sparky walked over saying " hi Blaze h-how y-you." "I'm fine thanks for asking." here and Sparky then did a welcome hug, but Shadow saw this and assumed they were dating "HEY LOOK AT THE TWO LOVE BIRDS." Shadow shouted pointing at Sparky and Blaze "shut up emo, were friends" Sparky said. Everyone gasped. "What did you call me you brat" Shadow said angrily "oh did you not here me I said EMO. Emo boy." Sparky said cockily "oh you're asking for it." shadow said getting into a fighting stance "bring it" sparky said doing the same "shadow you don't want to do that." silver warned. "Oh yea I do. A kid isn't going to beat me he won't even hit Me." Shadow said "that's what you think. EMO." with that said they both charged at each other...

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Shadow's lesson

As they charged at each other Shadow punched Sparky in the stomach, but unexpectedly Sparky got Shadow in the face sending him flying back and causing him to fall on the floor. Shadow got up and ran at the speed of sound and hit Sparky in the side of the head, this time Sparky fell on the floor, he stood and jumped and kicked Shadow right in is gut winding him. As Shadow was holding his stomach Sparky tried to kick him in his face but shadow grabbed his foot and threw him on the floor.

Sparky stood up and punched shadow in his stomach, winding him in the process. Shadow was stood there holding his stomach getting his breath back. As Shadow got his breathing under control he ran and punched Sparky in is face breaking his nose, but Sparky didn't care h just stood there blood pouring out of his nose. Sliver was cringing at the site of his brother bleeding and then shouted

"Stop this, just leave each other alone."

"Ha I never back down silver." Replied Sparky wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Silver is right back down, you are too weak to face me." Stated shadow.

"I'll show you who is weak" Sparky shouted as he charged and fully punched Shadow in the face sending him flying onto the sofa.

Shadow stood up. Also with a broken nose, shadow was really angry now. Everyone but Sparky gasped when they saw energy gathering in Shadows arm. Sparky readied himself for Shadow to charge and punch him but instead he heard 2 words from shadow.

"Chaos. Spear." And with that Shadow threw the spear.

The spear hit Sparky in his chest sending him flying into a wall and the wall crumbled on top of Sparky.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" screamed Silver. Silver was about to run to Sparky but was grabbed by Nate.

"What are you doing let go" Silver shouted in his face.

"Wait Sliver you know what is going to happen." Everyone had confused looks on their faces when Silver calmed down.

"How can you be calm?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see." Silver replied.

"*confused face* what do you mean?" and with that static came from the pile of rubble, everyone looked at it then they saw the rubble shaking and they all gasped. Then suddenly the rubble exploded and stood there was Sparky, his eyes pitch black no other colour and his fur went an even darker shade of blue. Everyone but Silver and Nate gasped.

"Sparky calm down. You know you don't want to do this." Said Silver

"Oh but I do. He will regret everything." Sparky said in a really deep evil voice. Everyone had shocked faces on them.

"Oh wow you're angry you still won't be able to beat me." Stated Shadow.

"*evil laugh* I beg to differ." Sparky replied slowly walking forward.

"Sparky. Stop." Nate, Blaze and Silver said stepping in front of him.

"Move I don't want to have to hurt you three." Sparky said coldly.

"No" they all said.

"Very well ill move you myself." Sparky stated as he continued walking forward and throwing all three of them on the sofa.

"Hey" they said.

"Shadow run." Nate shouted

"I never run from a fight." Shadow replied.

"Then you are as stupid as you look." Sparky said with his arms starting to pulse with electricity.

"Oooh electrical arms so scary." Shadow mocked. He soon regretted it as Sparky pushed his arms towards shadow and two bolts of lightning flew out and hit Shadow in his chest.

Shadow went flying through the window. He stood up on so much pain. "Aahhh" he screamed as he realised his chest fur was burning.

"That's the least of your worries." Sparky said climbing over the hole that was once the window.

"SPARKY THE HEGEHOG. GET BACK HERE AND CALM DOWN." Nate shouted.

"I will when I have finished with him." Sparky said punching shadow in the face breaking his nose and jaw. Nate turned Werehog and gabbed Sparky and tried pulling him back.

"Silver a little help please." Nate said struggling to hold sparky back.

Before Silver could do anything Sparky sent a wave of electricity through Nate. Nate shouted in pain but still held on. "Sparky this isn't you calm down."

Sparky pushed Nate off of him. "This is me. And don't try to stop me." And with that Sparky charged at Shadow. He kicked him in the face sending him down to the floor and knocking him out.

"SPARKY." Nate and Silver shouted. "Time to end this." Sparky said starting a thunder storm ready to strike Shadow. "NOO." Nate shouted hitting Sparky on the back of the head knocking him out.

"Quickly get shadow to the hospital." Blaze shouted.

"I'll call an ambulance." Silver said running into the house and picking up the phone.

A few mins later an ambulance arrived and out jumped two wolfs. They put Sparky and Shadow into the back. Silver, Blaze and Nate got in the back of the ambulance. "You all meat us there."

"ok." They all said as the ambulance drove off.

As the ambulance pulled up to the hospital the wolfs took Shadow out of the ambulance and into the hospital. They went back for Sparky, but then they found out Sparky was no longer there.

"HEY SPAKY WERE YOU GO." Nate shouted.

A bolt of lightning stuck the floor in front of Nate, "silver never try that again." Sparky said appearing out of the bolt of lightning.

"Well you were about to kill Shadow." Silver replied.

"And you should have just let it happen. I'm going home." Sparky said flying off.

"That idiot." Silver said running back into the hospital to check on Shadow.

* * *

4 hours later.

Sparks pov.

"Sparky get here now." Silver shouted into my house.

I came down the stairs to see everyone at the doorway. "Why the hell are you all dressed to go to the beach."

"Because we're going to the beach now get ready." Sonic said.

"ugh fine." And faster than light I was in the same spot

Wearing, navy blue shorts, my normal boots and pitch black sunglasses on my head.

They were all stood there mouths dropped, it was silent until Sonic broke it. "How can you move that fast."

"Well. If you can control, lightning and electricity. You can move at the same speed as it."

"That's cool." Tails said.

"So then Sparky you're taking us." Silver said.

"Really." I just stood there and looked at him.

"Erm how can he take us he doesn't even have a car." Rouge said

"Well if you have my power you don't need a car." I said walking to everyone and teleporting us all away.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I have had a lot on my mind….. so here is chappie 2. Im making a new story called the making of friends. Were my friends oc's are meeting my oc. Sparky. And nate's oc. Nate. Message me any of your oc's that you would want to join. Let's say the first… 5 are the winners.**


End file.
